Wishes
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy weren't doing good. They were always quarreling and never said they love each other anymore. Their kids: Aku, Nashi, Kasaĩ and Luna, are very worried. On a normal night, they wish their parents could be together again, like they were in the past. Unknown to them, that wish will change everything in their life. What will happen to them? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story again! And yes, it is a NaLu story. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **

**Enjoy the story! :D**

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi**

* * *

-You don't understand!

-I do! You are the one who says stupid things!

-I don't!

**Bang!**

The night was not very funny at the Dragneel's house that day. The adults were arguing and the kids were stuck in their rooms.

During the little break they had, a teenager walked quietly to the room in front of his. His blond hair hiding his eyes, he opened, the door and entered the room. He was welcomed bye a pink haired little girl.

-Onii-chan, Mommy and Daddy are fighting again... she said with teary eyes

-I know Nashi, but don't worry they will stop soon. They always do.

_Until they start again... _he added in his mind

-I hope so... said a boy who was standing at the door

-Kasaï! You were up? asked his brother

-Yes, Mama and Papa were very loud tonight. They woke me up.

-They didn't mean to.

-I know, he answered while walking to his sister's bed.

Kasaï was blond and had onyx eyes. His face looked more like his father's, but his character was the same as his mother's.

-You know what? Why don't we go to Aunt Levy's house? proposed the older one

-Yeah! Let's go! approved Nashi, jumping all around the place.

-I'll go get Luna. You two, gather your overnight stuff.

He left the room and got into another one. It was a baby's bedroom. The walls were baby pink and purple, like Nashi's one first were. His younger sister was sleeping peacefully in her white crib. Being careful not to wake her up, he took her into his arms and left. His other siblings were waiting in front of the house's door. He put Luna into her stroller and go out of the house. He had written a letter to his parents to let them know where they were going.

_At Levy's house_

-Kids, it's time to go to sleep!

-Oh... Come on Uncle Gajeel! complained Nashi

-Kasaï is already sleeping, so is Luna. I'm coming with you, ok? said the teenager

-Yeah! Aku-nii-chan is sleeping in the same room as us! screamed the little girl, running to their room.

He was going to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned around and met his Aunt's blue hair.

-I'm sorry Aku, we only have one room left, she apologized

-It's alright. With all the stuff going on lately, it's better here than at home. Plus, the kids need a shoulder to lean on. I'm that shoulder. They need me. I have to be close to them, so sharing a room is better for us.

-Yeah... But don't forget that if YOU need a shoulder to lean on, we are always here.

-Thank you... But I'm fine.

With a sad look on his face, he went to their room. Kasaï had woken up because of his sister and was talking with her on the bed. Their older brother lied between them.

-Let's sleep guys! Tomorrow will be better.

-Do you think they are ok? asked Nashi

He didn't need to ask who "they" referred to. He already knew. His parents were quarrelling frequently and it made them worry.

-They will. It might take time, that's all...

-I hope you're right... You know, I wish they would stop fighting. I wish they would LOVE each other again.

-Yeah... Me too... approved Kasaï

_I would like it if they did, too..._ thought Aku

With those things in mind, they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Unknown to them, the little one-year-old girl was listening to their hole conversation. She did not understand everything, she was way too young for that, but she felt their feelings and wanted to grant their wish.

_Grant their wish, please Kami-sama..._

* * *

**So that's it! Please review, it's always cool to know what you think. **

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi**


End file.
